Otanjoubi Omedetou Horo Horo!
by keii-hk
Summary: A late b-day tribute to Horo-kun! PG-13 for pointless Hororen Shonen Ai (boy X boy)


Horo no Otanjoubi

Keii: Keii's ficcy! It's late but, NEVERMIND!

Chibi Hao: It's Hororen, so if you are anti-Hororen, don't read this to flame because this is Keii's first yaoi, she's quite sensitive about it

Chibi Yoh: Anyway, Keii no own Mankin!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yoh, you know what day is it?"   
  
"It's Thursday, why do you ask Boro Boro?"   
  
I gave a tiny growl "I am not Boro Boro!"   
  
"Oh yeah" Yoh laughed his trademark laugh. "Is there anything special for you today Boro Boro?"   
  
I can't believe he asked that! Today, Thursday, 27th of November, is my birthday, and my friend asked 'Is there anything special' and I just realized he called me Boro Boro...   
  
"it's not Boro Boro Yoh!" I scowled. "I know... Just teasing you" Yoh said.   
  
"I'll go now sick-boy, bye" I left to go to school, Yoh is sick today, and Anna went first.   
  
"Ja!" Yoh grinned and wave, I'm sure he muttered something like 'birthday boy' after that. That brought a smile to my face. He hasn't forgotten about it after all, hey I might be pretty dense, but not THAT dense you know.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I arrived in school almost late, well I wouldn't be if it didn't rain the moment I step out of the gate, and when I walked down the street with my blue penguin umbrella, I realized I left my lunch on the dining table, I'm a growing boy! I need my lunch, my nutrients! Not the canteen food that I could swear is made of plastic and paper! I could always ask Ren for his since he always bring more than needed, but it's ALWAYS Chinese food, and I'm SICK of Chinese food... My experience as a member of team the Ren... I am Chinesefoodophobic now!   
  
Unluckily for me, first period is Mr. Earlybird's class, and he expect us to be 5 minutes early. So to him I am considered LATE. I stand there in the hall way. Thinking that this is a bad birthday, maybe the evil woodpeckers cursed me, I know I saw one yesterday!   
  
Mr. Earlybird let me in 15 minutes later, I took my seat behind Anna and next to Ren. Ren gave me a smirk "Late?" he asked cooly. "I was EARLY, by 2 minutes" I told him. "I never knew you can count Horo Horo" he said sarcastically, annoying to me... Such a thing to say to a birthday person!   
  
"Now, we're having a pop-quiz" Mr. Earlybird said. Everyone groaned. Now, I assumed I am really jinxed...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"That was pretty easy wasn't it?" Manta smiled weakly, he know math wasn't my strong points, but what is? Well none but Physical Education and perhaps art and households. "For you maybe" I groaned. We walked out our class for morning break. "Manta, someone jinxed me" I told the short, short boy. "They wouldn't waste so much power to curse you Horo Horo, why would they anyway?" Anna who appeared from nowhere asked. "It is because... Well, because I am Horo Horo" I grinned, I wanna asked how stupid I looked grinning like this but I'll ask that later. I knew Manta and Anna sweatdropped. "They might jinxed you because you're so annoying" Ren came and rolled his golden eyes. "Aw Ren, I am hurt" I mimicked a pout. "That's good" Ren smirked. I do have a plan to pay him back, I know I do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    The bell rang the end of school. I had a terrible day, if that's the proper word. At lunch, I found out Pilika took my lunch and I'm bringing hers. So I have to share CHINESE food with Ren, at least it's better than eating Pilika's food, wait, I shouldn't say that in front of her for my own safety. I saw Ren walking down. Time to put my plan to action... 

   "Hi Ren!" I greeted. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "My present!" I grinned. I pinned him to a wall, ah, I enjoy that surprised-and-quite-terrified look on his face. And then I did something that he will die of shocked from...

I kissed him (A/N: Isn't that obvious?)

   It was wonderful for a moment, I completely forgotten we were still on school grounds, and I didn't realize the whole school was watching us. "TAO REN! USUI HOROKEU! STOP BEING GAY!" that was the principal. He broke us from our kiss, and I saw Ren blushing like mad. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    That night I was staring from the window in my room. Before the kiss with Ren, it was all bad luck, after it, it was wonderful. Tamao, not Pilika, bake the cake. The X-Laws come, and so did Hao-tachi, we ended up having a food-fight! 

   My door suddenly slide open. It was Ren. "Hi!" I grinned and wave. "Horo Horo" he muttered, he moved closer to me, too close maybe, and we kissed. "Happy birthday, that was my present, baka" he told me. Aw, isn't that sweet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keii: And that's the end to this pointless, short yaoi. 

Chibi Hao: No flames... o-ne-ga-i

Chibi Yoh: Demo! Review Onegai! 

Keii: Minna is OOC... . Suman ne!


End file.
